halofandomcom-20200222-history
M831 Troop Transport
The M831 Troop Transport'''EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675 (abbreviated '''M831 TT), more commonly known as the Troop Transport Warthog, is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. History ''Halo 2 This vehicle was originally slated to be a vehicle in ''Halo 2 along with two other Warthog variants, the Snow Warthog and the Jungle Warthog, but since Bungie faced many time constraints, the only new variant was the M12G1 LAAV "Gauss" Warthog. In Halo 2, its personnel compartment seems to use a roll cage using roll bars similar to that of modern vehicles. A variant of the "Snow Hog" was later put into Halo 3's Avalanche map from the Legendary DLC map pack, although without the caterpillar tracks and sealed compartment. ''Halo 3 The M831 TT Warthog was sighted in the ''Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer, and its presence and naming was confirmed in the leaked scans of the August 2007 issue of the EGM Magazine. It neither mounts a M41 LAAG nor a M68 Gauss Cannon, like most other Warthog models, but instead simply having room for several personnel in the rear section along with one driver and a passenger in the front seat.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675 The Troop Transport relies on its passengers for any defensive or offensive assets. Because of this, it is normally considered far less powerful than its counterparts. However, with 3 extra soldiers instead of only one gunner, more allies could be killed and you can still fire back at the enemy instead of being vulnerable with only 1 gunner. Also, its roll cage appears to be made of several metal beams unlike normal roll cages. The Troop Transport Warthog is playable in the Halo 3 Campaign levels "Tsavo Highway", "The Storm", and "The Covenant". Although not generally usable in multi-player, it can be used via a glitch in Forge on "The Pit". Players can access it by placing one of the two-way teleporters on the other side of the fence and one on the main side. In order to do this you need to be at the top section where you can't go any higher and place teleporter in front of you, it may take a few tries. Note: It won't need to be on a support bar it just has to be nudged into a section of the chain link fence off the ground. On another note grav-lifts don't disappear when placed on the ground out side the fence you can also try placing spawning points on the grav-lifts. The Warthog must be pushed against the fence preferably with the drivers side against the fence and then destroyed, when it respawns (which takes a longer time than the usual Warthog respawn) it can be driven, although on the outside of the fence you will die after touching the ground for about 5 seconds. Flip the Troop Hog onto the grey platform next to it using a grav-lift. Then flip it onto the higher platform and out into the normal portion of the map. There it will be fully functional. Spartans and Elites can't go in the back of it in campaign, only driver and passenger seats. It is also an easter egg in any forge map that allows the player to spawn warthogs. One person must be ready to hold the warthog, while the other player ends the round. As the screen turns black, the other player must place the warthog. When the new round starts, there will be a transport warthog. This is also possible with the scorpion. To get Marines out of the back seats you need to position yourself so that none of the "Press RB to whatever" prompts show, while remaining relatively near to the Warthog. Then point your reticule at the marine you wish to remove, and press RB. If you reload your weapon, press RB again. This will "communicate" with the marine and will get him out. Trivia .]] *It is commonly confused with the Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier, an improvised United Rebel Front vehicle with an armored cab attached between the front and rear ends of the standard Warthog, giving many extra seats. This has only appeared in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx and in some maps in Halo: Custom Edition. *Only 3 NPCs can sit in the carriage seats, though it looks as if it can fit more instead. Players can only sit in the driver seat, or the passenger seat beside the driver's seat. This is likely due to the size of the Spartans/Elites, as the rear compartments are rather cramped by troop transport standards. *During Tsavo Highway, there are many scattered Troop Transport Warthogs that the player can find. *This vehicle is an effective anti-infantry vehicle. If every passenger seat is filled, the driver's allies can fire from every angle, cutting down any nearby foot solders; however, the player will need to provide the passengers with better weapons to take on enemy vehicles, as standard arms like the Assault Rifle and Battle Rifle are ineffective against enemy armor. An effective strategy is to give every passenger a Fuel Rod Gun or Rocket Launcher; this tactic is called the "Death Blossom".http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675 *On the Halo 3 multi-player level The Pit, a player can spawn a Gravity lift in Forge and use it to push the Transport Hog from outside the level into the level; however, only the party host can drive it.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfx8kcS0KiU&feature=related *The Troop Hog is the same size as the regular Warthog but during gameplay when you drive it it can seem longer to some players. *There are several reasons why this vehicle was not added to Multiplayer: **Only NPCs are programmed to enter the back seats in the roll cage. **The Mongoose already shares a very similar role. **The ability to have five players in the vehicle at once would allow too many members of a team to be transported quickly across a map. Also, it would provide easy multiple-kills for enemy players; dubbing it "a Killtacular on wheels". *The Troop Transport Warthog is sometimes referred to by players as the "Super Mongoose" because of its role of being an infantry transport vehicle, but tougher and carrying more personnel than a Mongoose. References Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Halo 3 Category:UNSC